The Consequences of Summertime Sunshine
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Jinx goes to the beach with Kid Flash. There's only one problem: There's not enough sunscreen in the world. Oneshot


Dedicated to anyone who has ever had a sunburn so bad, they couldn't move.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a swimsuit, much less any of the stuff in this story.

* * *

Jinx stared at her skin,, then the bottle in her hand, then up at the sun. She was _albino_ for crissake! Was there enough suntan lotion in the world?

Kid Flash looked back at her, heading for the water, looking oh-so-cool in his swim trunks and superhero mask. "C'mon, Jinx!"

She took a deep breath and started squeezing the lotion onto her creamy-colored arms. It would have to do. After a solid ten minutes and two bottles of sunblock, Kid Flash came back up.

"_What _are you _doing_?" he asked, staring at her.

She blinked her cotton-candy eyes at him. "Have you even _seen _me? Or is you stupid mask in the way? I'm going to fry."

He sighed and sat down next to her as she tried to reach around to get her back. With a grin, he said, "Let me help you," and rubbed the lotion in...

* * *

"HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Jinx shouted, walking gingerly into the Titans Tower. Since her split with the Hive kids and her reformation to the side of good, she had no home anymore. When Kid Flash found out she'd been sleeping on a rooftop, he blew a gasket and, having been refused as a place to stay (Jinx was anything but a clingy girlfriend.) he went off in search of a room for rent.

Titan's Tower wasn't so much a "room for rent" as a "Let her stay here or I ask Batman and we see what he thinks about you letting a girl sleep out in the cold" room. Robin had quickly obliged.

Raven looked up and shot tea out of her nose, blowing a door off it's hinges in the process. Jinx's pale skin was lobster red and she was walking like a doll with no bendable features. "Fun at the beach?" she asked. Even Raven wasn't immune to the comedy of _this _situation.

Jinx glared at her and raised her arm to cast a spell, but then stopped, her eyes full of pain, and whimpered. Her arm lowered slowly and she pleaded Raven with her eyes. "You're pasty, Raven. What do you do when you get a sunburn?"

Raven sighed and went back to her book. "I don't know. I stay _out_ of the sun. Hence the 'pasty' look."

Jinx frowned and turned as quickly as her burn would let her, waddling out of the room.

Starfire came floating down the hall and gasped. She alone had accepted Jinx, as only Starfire could. "Friend Jinx! What has happened to your skin! You look like a gnishbell wordingmum who has lost his firfa!"

Jinx glared at her. "What?"

Robin rounded the corner as well. "It's called a sunburn, Star. Humans get them when they spend to much time in the sun without sunblock." He raised an accusatory eyebrow.

Jinx huffed up and glared, her eyes glowing bright, bright pink. "And albinos get them when they go to the beach with their dumb boyfriends who think that two bottles isn't enough!" She angrily stomped past them and winced with each step. When she was around the corner, she took a deep breath, retook her "sunburn stance," and started to walk again. She didn't know what she would do in her room, but she certainly didn't want to see the other two buffoons who inhabited this tower. She thought of them and hurried on.

No such luck.

"No, seriously, if we just reroute the cables to the core of the-"

"Dude! What are you saying! I can't understand you when you speak all computer-y like th... Is that a giant lobster with pink hair, or is that Jinx?"

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Whoa, Jinx, nice burn..."

"Cool it Cyborg. Haha! Get it? _Cool it_? Hahaha!"

Jinx flared at his raspy laugh and spun around. Not this time. Her hex hit them both and knocked them back. "You have no idea, boys! You want to hurt like me? Keep laughing!"

Beastboy rubbed his head. "Jeez, Jinx. It was just a joke."

Jinx's eyes burned neon pink and she momentaraly forgot her burn as she raised her arms.

"Hey! Jinx!" An hand touched her arm gently.

Her shriek ripped through the tower. Starfire jumped and shot a bolt though the cieling. Robin jumped up and yelled, "Titans! Trou... ble?" Raven looked up and shook her head, muttering something about "learning her lesson." Cyborg and Beastboy only covered their ears and watched as Jinx's fury turned from them to the boy behind her.

Breathing heavily, she turned slowly around to see Kid Flash standing there, sporting a cute little tan and a small blush. "You're not supposed to attack your teammates," he said.

Jinx's eyes still burned as she glared at him. "Good. I can attack you instead!"

A plant was put up to her eyes level. "You're gonna attack the kid who just brought you Aloe Vera? That's nice, Jinx."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "My room. Now. Go get a knife. I want all of that. All of it!"

Kid Flash grinned and pecked her sunburnt lips before he disappeared for a second in a yellow blur, then came back, holding open the door for his little red witch.

* * *

Dangit! Fluff wasn't supposed to make it into this! Darrrrn...

Oh well. My first Teen Titans fic, written for a Jinx club contest on Devart. The prompt was summer or some such nonsense. Anyway, you can get a whole taco if you just push that little button and write a couple of words! Come on, you know you want to!


End file.
